


Skinny Love

by Overgrown_Sunchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Levi, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Eren in glasses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Piercings, Pining Levi, Protective Levi, Rimming, Short Eren, Smoking, Smut, Tall Levi, Top Levi, Underage Drinking, cute eren, nerd eren, punk Levi, slight chubby eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrown_Sunchild/pseuds/Overgrown_Sunchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior, Levi Ackerman never thought of himself as the most attractive or charming person to walk the earth and pining over his sweet green eyed neighbor didn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! First fanfic here so lay me down easy but anyway the title is named after the definition on urban dictionary rather than the song by Bon Iver. Song inspirations for this chapter: Idfc - Blackbear, I'd rather be blind - Etta James, and I hate you I love you - Gnash. Enjoy! :)

“Where is that insufferable brat?” I asked irritably not entirely expecting an answer as my best and only friends, Hanji and Erwin, trailed behind me. I was never one to attract many people let alone friends due to my “dark as fuck nature” but I blame humanity's idiocy rather than myself and i’m sticking with that excuse until caterpillar brows and shitty glasses come to their senses and leave me the fuck alone. Like everyone else, if no one was put off by my hard aloof personality then it was my appearance. Piercings, tattoos covering both my arms, back, and some on my neck, eyeliner, you name it. I am currently wearing black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, my favorite white misfits muscle tee, an old red flannel shirt, and ripped light colored jean jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up. Which was probably a stupid fucking decision on my part, I’m not sure if you heard this but it pays to look scary. Considering this damn heat making it even more of a struggle in finding the stupid nerd, it’s fucking feburary why the _fuck_ is it so _fucking_ _hot_! Damn global warming bull shit. My black booted feet nearly stomping on the ground as I made it to the football field where their school team was currently running drills, or passes, or whatever the fuck they do. I can never bring myself to watch one of their games why bother learning about it?

“Ohh the football team is practicing, you think we can stay and watch?” Hanji exclaimed speeding up towards me and trying to give her best puppy dog eyes, the ones that have never worked before and sure as fuck aren’t going to today.

I merely looked at the spectacled girl with a bored face “Fuck no. I have work and i’m your guys’s only ride unless you want to walk your annoying ass back home.”

Hanji looked at me with disbelief on her face. Like that was even an option, damn her laziness She stopped walking next to me and slumped her shoulders dramatically before admitting, “I’ll just catch them on their next game.” Levi rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

I felt my hard eyes soften as I caught sight of the short brat sitting in the middle of the bleachers with his friends, Armin and Mikasa or as I liked to remember them as, the blonde coconut and evil bitch. Backpacks littered the stand beneath them and textbooks were cracked open, resting on their laps. Eren was wearing teal overalls giving full view of his deliciously tanned chubby thighs a dramatic contrast to my pale skin, an oversized maroon cardigan with the sleeves rolled up, a white button up short sleeve, ridiculous black bowler hat, white ruffled ankle socks, and adorable black Mary Janes. His gaze turned towards the field before turning and catching eye contact with me. A large smile broke out and he waved excitedly towards him. Hanji, Erwin, and I climbed over a couple bleachers and eventually made our way to them.

“Hey guys!” Eren exclaimed. Round silver rimmed glasses slipping down the bridge of his button nose. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, four eyes here needs the lab notes from tuesday,” I said simply trying my best to fight the warm feeling in my cheeks as those bright teal eyes gazed at him.

“Oh yeah, no problem and by the way Erwin I read your paper on neurophysicist for anatomy and you did an amazing job! Very well detailed.” Eren said as he looked up from his search to smile warmly at Erwin.

A light blush graced Erwin’s cheeks as he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck awkwardly, “Gee, thanks Eren.” I narrowed my eyes at him, burning holes into his skull, growling inaudibly.

“What?” Erwin looked at me weirdly. The idiot.

I merely rolled his eyes and moved on. “And I need to know if this bitch needs a ride or not.” I said regarding my cousin who was spread out lazily with her earphones plugged in. Many say we look and act the same while the both of us will tell you the complete opposite. Waiting for her to reply and getting none I lifted my foot kicking her shoulder lightly and spoke monotonously, “Hey, fucking pay attention to me. Do you need a fucking ride or not because I’m leaving soon.”

Mikasa looked at him with an equally bored expression and said, “No, go to wherever the hell you need to go so bad. I’ll walk with Eren, that is if and when he finally decides to leave.”

Eren turned to her abruptly, whining out an embarrassed, “M-M-Mikasa!” covering his eyes and blushing face. I frowned as I watched the reaction deciding to investigate.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You think I want to study out here? I opted to go to the library but nooo, ‘the cute football player is here Mikasa!’.” She mocked but her eyes expressing amusement. Eren let out another whine, hands still not leaving his face.

“We’ve been at this for the past three weeks since the seasons started.” Armin chimed in with a smirk, face never leaving the book he was reading. Eren only lifted his head to look at his friend in utter betrayal.

Hanji laughed manically before jumping into the seat next to him and throwing an arm over his shoulder, “So which one is it? Number 24? 15? 53?”

“Number 7” Eren squeaked shyly.

Ohh’s went through the group as they acknowledged who he was talking about.

“Fucking Reiner, are you serious?!” I asked with a larger frown quickly made it's way onto my face as I narrowed my eyes, Pierced eyebrow raised in slight disgust. Eren thinks that guy is cute? Reiner was the typical jock head. Popular, athletic, good looking, mooching off his parents money. The kind of things that have me throwing myself off a cliff.

“W-w-well I just t-think he’s cute and stuff, i-it’s nothing serious.” Eren defends, appearing more nervous and flustered.

“I don’t get what's so great about the guy, I mean so he plays football and has nice hair but you don't see me sporting a boner everytime I see him. Do all of you seriously feel this way?” Enthusiastic nods and murmurs of agreement fled through the group eyes never straying from the athlete.

“What the fuck Erwin?” I asked appalled as I saw my best friend still nodding and staring.

“I’m straight levi, not blind.” He answered simply those falling in the same boat as Erwin hummed their agreements.

“You almost sound jealous!” Hanji cackled eyes shining in mirth. I shut her up with a swift punch to her left arm.

“Well i think there’s more to him than meets the eye.” Eren mumbles, light blush coating his chubby cheeks. I turned sharply towards the brunette a burning ache filling my chest, disbelief swept across my face before disappearing just as quickly as it came. No one noticing as they were all too busy staring at Reiner but a certain big eyebrowed blonde gave me a knowing look and a sympathetic pat on the back.

I simply crossed my arms and glared at the ground like a tempered child. Leave it to Eren to try and find the best in people, feeling more bitter by the second but that quickly faded as i remembered that was one of the reasons we were friends. Why...why I was so incredibly in love with this dumb brat. With his messy dark chestnut hair, adorably chubby like features, pearly white bright smiles, and his eyes, God his eyes. Deep pools of blue and mossy green with tiny flecks of gold blended together shining through long dark eyelashes, tempting me to just drown in them. I guess he could understand why Eren would be attracted to that damned athlete. He's just as expressionative as Eren was, able to joke and laugh easily, he wasn’t dark or creepy or serious. If it wasn’t for the corny ass ‘popularity difference’ they would have been an easy match. Eren was all smiles and nail polish and butterfly clips and I was just so...not.

“Hey you’re Eren Jager, right?” A deep voice brought me out of my thoughts and i quickly looked up to locate the source and speak of the devil. Fucking Braun was standing right in front of us or more specifically Eren. Looking at him expectantly waiting for a response that came out in jumbles.

Eren looked at him in a daze all but shaking in his seat. Eyes widening behind his frames as he stumbled out, “Y-Y-Yeah umm that’s uh that’s me.”

“Cool listen, I heard you were some type of math whiz and i’m totally failing pre cal, if i keep this up coach says he's going to kick me out the team. So i was wondering could you maybe tutor me?” A charming smile graced his lips as he leaned in a little closer towards Eren. Making me want to throw him back hit him harder than any 300 pound football player ever could.

Eren managed to squeak out, “O-okay! Do you uh know Titans Diner? ” And of fucking course he would pick the place I work to hold his little “study date”. I had to bite back the groan bubbling within my chest.

“You mean the diner that’s down the street from our school? Yeah I’m pretty sure i’ve heard of it, who hasn’t?” he asked sarcastically. Looking at him stupidly, making eren blush an even darker red in embarrassment curling in on himself and I fought back a sneer.

“S-Sorry do you maybe wanna meet there?”

“Yeah I guess I could, tomorrow 4:30?”

Eren, not trusting his words nodded giving a shy grin, dimples and all. Reiner nodded his head giving a wave goodbye towards him and running back towards the field. Erwin stopped my hand from flying up and flipping him off. As soon as he was gone Hanji and Armin immediately bombarded Eren with compliments and teases. Talking about Reiner’s apparent “want” for him.

My shoulders slumped a bit at the conversation. Just the thought of this fuckhead touching and talking to his adorable Eren makes him seethe. Unwanted images of what this could escalate to flashing through my head and I forcibly dismissed them. I’m just getting too worked up and over what? Jealousy? The dumbass just needs help in math and that’s all.

“I-It’s not a date guys come on he just needs help with his math homework.” Fingers tugging at the shorts of his overalls as he curled in on himself in embarrassment, face a bright red.

But fuck if that didn’t make my chest ache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi consults in just about the best damn coworker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so um it's been awhile...sorry I haven't updated in quite a few months but life has been kind of "crazy" I guess. I never really had time to finish a chapter, on top of that I just lost a bit of inspiration and I know what i'm saying is pretty dumb and totally inexcusable! And really thank you for all the lovely comments on my last chapter i died reading each one and it meant a lot! But Enjoy:)

       I slammed the glass door as I was greeted with the sound of, _Runaround Sue_ by Dion, playing through the speakers. A few patrons were littered through the restaurant, sitting on red leather booths or single seats attached to the counter. My boots slapped against the black and white tile, making my way towards the kitchen to clock in. My signature frown set, though my eyes were blazing. I couldn’t help but grind my teeth slightly and glare everyone I passed.

Upon hearing the slam of the glass door a pale, strawberry blonde girl popped out from underneath the counter, dressed in our mandatory apron, short hair pulled back into a barely there ponytail, “And how was your day cupcake?” She asked with an amused tone. Auburn eyes staring at me expectantly, eyebrow raised.

Petra Ral was everything Levi wasn’t, sweet, maternal, caring, an overall good listener and despite all these things, they both had one thing in common. They can kick serious ass when needs be. That’s actually how they became pretty close, Some dude was came in here yelling at me to hurry up with his order, cursing my appearance, claiming it was something so, “typical”. It was honestly nothing I couldn’t handle but Petra nearly clocked the 6 foot bitch. Even at her 5’1, she damn near had to jump to swing at him. We dated for a while after that but ultimately decided it was a bit too weird and remained friends. We fooled around a bit on the side for while but that quickly ended when I saw her growing feelings for our ex coworker Oulo. I honestly have no idea what she sees in the tongue biting bastard but well...she’s smiling more. And that’s all that matters to me.

“Fucking _swell_.” I bite back snidely, not entirely in the mood for jabs and shitty ass humor.

“Well fuck, what gross butthole did you crawl out of this morning?” She responded, not looking up from where she was currently wiping the counter.  

Coming back from the kitchen, with my apron now tied around my waist, I moved to look for a new notepad and paper, responding to her with a tired tone, “No butthole. Just not in the mood.”

She stopped what she was doing and finally turned to me with her hands on her hips, “Well sorry Ms.Killjoy, didn’t realize you’d rather wait tables.”  
“Oh it’s my dream. That and dragging a drunk Pixis out from the storage room and to the bathroom before he pukes all over the damn place.” I responded sarcastically.

“Good thing the lack of hair saves you a job.” I couldn’t stop the chuckle that left my mouth and Petra stared back at me warmly, a soft smile on her own features, “Now are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Fuck, that conniving bitch. I sighed at her and slumped my shoulders a bit. I didn’t mean to avoid the topic, I didn’t mean to keep this from her, it's just...I didn’t want to think about it anymore than I already have been. I just wanted to get my mind off stupid Eren, off the stupid blonde jockstrap, and off their _stupid_ “tutoring session”.

I opened my mouth to spill some utter bullshit but a bell chiming above the glass door, alerting us of a new customer interrupted me. Mary Janes came slapping against the floor followed by a rather loud, “Levi!”. Catching sight of a familiar messy mop of brown hair bounding towards them, Eren slowed down when he noticed everyone else in the diner turning to look at him. His smile turning more sheepish, cheeks stained red, he mumbled an apologetic, “S-Sorry.” He walk the rest of the way towards the counter where Petra and I were standing.

“Levi! Oh- Hi Petra, how’s work life treating you?” He asked politely, smiling at her.

“Other than the crappy pay and not being able to get the smell of grease out of my hair, not too bad.”

Eren giggled and puppies be damned this was seriously the cutest thing.

“So uh what the hell are you doing here?” I immediately cringe at how blunt I sounded. It came out way harsher than intended and shit i’m still not even gonna fucking apologize? “Not trying to sound fucked up or anything just what the hell?” _Smooth_.

“Yeah sorry, I forgot to ask if you needed the notes I didn’t see you in class and well I um wasn’t sure.” He bit his lip mindlessly as he looked at me with those big teal eyes of his. I couldn’t help but stare at the plump appendage that was currently being gently gnawed on by two perfect white teeth.

I must have not answered for a while because Petra started coughing up a “Levi!” Trying and failing to be discreet and Eren's eyes were turning questioning and his cheeks pink.

Eren flashed him a smile nodding his head as he set his backpack on the counter to start digging for the correct papers. But I quickly stuck my hand out holding onto his thin wrist stopping him as i remembered something.

“Could you actually give them to me tomorrow I don’t have my bag with me and I rather not leave them lying around here till i'm done, you know?”

“Oh i’m sorry Levi as much as I liked to I don’t think i’ll be able to tomorrow. Remember i’m helping Reiner study.” I watched as his cheeks grew warm and his feet shuffle at the mention of his name.     

I withdrew my hand as if it has been burned and my expression visibly soured because _of course_ , I grabbed the rag I was using and started to clean the counter with more urgency, not meeting either of their eyes, “Ah how could I forget Jockstrap.” I respond bitterly.

“Don’t call him that.” Eren said with a frown, cheeks puffing out slightly.

My heart ached and I couldn’t help but sigh and mumbled out a, “Sorry.”

It was silent for a while no one knowing what to say eventually Eren managed to mutter, “I’ll um try to see if I could stop by tomorrow and if not i’ll just give them to Mikasa to give to you.”

I grunted an agreement still not managing to look him in the eyes. “Well uh bye Levi. Bye Petra it was nice seeing you!”

“You too baby!”

It was silent again save for the customers around them talking or laughing and the music blaring through the speakers. Mary janes slapped against the tile floor and a faint bell rung before the door closed. Not even ten seconds later...  

“Ohhhh, so _that's_ what this is about.” Petra said suddenly, chuckling a bit as if she had her very own secret. And that alone scares me.

“What?”

“Oh come on! You know you can’t play stupid with me.” I continued to wipe down the counter, not admitting anything to her stubbornly. She crossed her arms and waited for me to respond, sensing I’m not giving her any. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, “You _know_ , you and him, him and you, this so called “jockstrap” that you so kindly mentioned. The _deep_ fury filled eyes you had at the mere mention of this ‘study date’. You’re jealous.” then proceeded to add smugly, “Am I right or am I right?” She nudged me with her elbow moving her eyebrows up and down.

Despite her stare, I kept my head down and eyes on the counter. Not stopping my work and hoping she’d catch a hint and just shut up.

It took her a few seconds before her eyebrows stopped and expression twisted to one of much more concern. Her tone turned soft and her eyes sad, “Or does it go deeper than that?”

“Look I really really just don’t to talk about this Petra.” My voice was wavering on pleading and I know she wasn’t intentionally pushing me to feel like shit all over again. She was just nosey like that.

She threw her hands up in surrender, “Okay okay if you really don’t want to tell me anything i’ll back off. Just remember if you need help taking jockstrap down I totally got your back.”

“Petra you’re 5’1.”

“We’re having a damn moment here Levi, sense the tone.”

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help leaning into the touch a bit, “Thanks though i’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” She responded with a smile and we just stayed there a bit before the moment was effectively gone by the sound of the storage room door flying open and slamming against the wall with a loud thud and an even louder voice yelling,

“Will you two ladies stop gossiping and actually do the damn job you applied for! Sasha quit eating all the freaking merchandise you’re not a customer! And Connie will you get your lazy ass up! I see you dozing off behind the soda machine!” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering to himself, “What the fuck was I on when I hired all of you.”

“You fucking got me.”

“Quite Ackerman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs inspired for this chapter: Antisummerluv - Kehlani, If You Ever Want To Be In Love - James Bay. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to know What kinds of piercings Levi has and where, I felt like it was to long of a description. Thanks for reading!


End file.
